


Home

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Dear, sweet Primus, Skywarp has reproduced.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp/Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** Sparklings  
>  **Notes:** This has been much requested, and I know Masq will love it for the Day o' Birth! Happy! Love you, bb!

Silvery-purple winglets wobbled as Cloudchaser giggled, his little helm down while he charged on hands and knees across the floor of Prowl and Skywarp's quarters. Muffled thuds underscored babyish laughter, and Prowl's smile widened as he looked up from the datapad with the most recent construction reports.

"Chaser~" Skywarp sang, crawling slowly from around the back of the sofa.

Cloudchaser peeked back over a shoulder and screamed when he saw his sire. Skywarp 'rawred' and gave chase, their sparkling squealing.

 _Thud, thud, thud-thud-thud_ , went Cloudchaser, Skywarp louder as his knees clattered on the flooring.

"I need to look into carpeting," Prowl said, though he doubted his mate or their offspring heard him.

"Where's my bitlet," Skywarp called as Cloudchaser disappeared around the far end of the sofa.

A chirruping giggle answered, little thuds moving closer to Prowl from the back side of the sofa as Skywarp turned and crawled silently back the way he'd come. Prowl watched, smiling and amused, braced for the coming scream.

A scream that echoed when Cloudchaser peeked around the corner only to come optic to optic with Skywarp.

"Ow," Skywarp laughed. "Slag me. We sure Screamer didn't sneak in one night and make a donation?"

Prowl gaped at his mate in shock. "Skywarp!"

"What? I can't scream that high."

"IceStorm told me you could shatter glass with your screams when you were a sparkling," Prowl replied with a smirk, listening to their sparkling thud away back around the sofa the other direction.

Skywarp stuck out his tongue and turned to go make their bitlet scream the volcano down some more.

"I've been thinking," Prowl said, optics returning to the reports. Cybertron was coming along nicely, though he remained on Earth. Someone had needed to oversee energon production and transportation, and Skywarp's trine had remained on Earth as well. It had been the best option, but this latest report, and a comment Thundercracker had made which Prowl had overheard made him think it could be time to move his family home.

"Did it hurt?" Skywarp asked, laughing when Prowl huffed and threw a stylus at his helm. "Hahah! Ok, what have you been thinking?"

"That perhaps it is time we move permanently to Cybertron," Prowl answered, neatly catching the stylus as Skywarp tossed it back to him. "I was considering asking Ultra Magnus to trade posts."

Cloudchaser pounced out at Skywarp with his version of a growl, and Skywarp scooped him up to cuddle and tickle, though his attention was on Prowl now. "I thought you liked it here?"

"I do," Prowl replied but lifted the datapad. "However, family housing is going to be finished soon, and I know your trinemates are discussing a return to Cybertron. I feel it could be time." He paused, helm tilting a little as he regarded Skywarp. "Unless you would rather stay on Earth?"

Skywarp shook his helm, smiling widely as Cloudchaser squirmed and squealed. "Nah. I've kinda been looking forward to going home once we could." He looked down at Cloudchaser, and Prowl followed his gaze. "Earth is fine, but he's not exactly safe here. You've said it yourself before. The humans aren't ready to know we can breed like them. All the best things about Earth are outside, and I can't even take him flying too much. I'd rather go home where we don't have to be so secretive."

Cloudchaser laughed and kicked at Skywarp's hand. He was such a happy little thing, for all that he managed to squeeze into the tiniest, most ridiculous places for impromptu naps. Prowl felt his spark melt yet again as his mate looked down at their wriggly creation.

"What do you think, bitlet?" Skywarp asked, fingers tickling at Cloudchaser's belly. "Ready to go see Cybertron?"

Cloudchaser chirped and trilled, and then grabbed Skywarp's hand to chew on a finger.

That would do for a yes, Prowl thought and began drafting a message to Ultra Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 500th fic! Holy cow!!


End file.
